Stormfront/History
Background Stormchaser Stormfront is a Skrill born on the Stormchaser island. He was the first Skrill to have been captured by the Stormchasers since Anvindr the Stormchaser. He is the most rebellious of the captured dragons and was captured by Baldr Armstrong, the son of the Chief, who caught the dragon as part of his Rite of Passage. Stormfront greatly disliked Baldr due to his arrogance, brutality and harsh training methods and was very rebellious against his trainer. Stormfront was caged in the village arena, where Baldr would train and eventually tame the dragon. Before beginning to train him, however, Baldr employed various methods to break the Skrill's rebellious nature, such as withholding food and water and only providing the bare minimum needed for Stormfront to survive. One night, a Stormchaser girl named Sigrid Henderson, Baldr's fiancée, snuck into the arena to see the Skrill, having always wanted to see one with her own eyes. However, Stormfront's frightening demeanor scared her off temporarily. She eventually returned several times to practice dragon training, which was against Stormchaser tradition, and even secretly brought Stormfront additional food and water that he was being denied. Stormfront eventually struck a bond with Sigrid when she remarked that the name Baldr chose didn't suit him and suggested "Stormfront" instead, which he took kindly to. When Sigrid was caught breaking Stormchaser tradition by learning swordsmanship, archery and dragon training - all of which are reserved for males - she was to be persecuted for her actions. However, she challenged Baldr and was able to convince him to battle her in a sword fight, archery contest and dragon training contest. Despite winning all three events, Baldr attack her in a rage. Stormfront came to her rescue and the two fled Stormchaser island, with Stormfront abandoning his former trainer, Baldr, in the process. Though pursued by Baldr and Stormchaser riders, Sigrid and Stormfront are determined to find their own destinies. Night Riders After fleeing Stormchaser island, Stormfront remained with his new chosen rider, Sigrid. He remains cautious and adamant to protect her from their pursuers and helps Sigrid however he can as the two attempt to survive on their own, namely with fishing. Eventually, the pair met another Viking and his dragon on their own journey, Velius Flynn from the Tinkerers Viking tribe and his Changewing, Shimmer. While Stormfront was cautious towards these newcomers, he eventually warmed up to Flynn while also developing a respected relationship with Shimmer on the similar devotion they held for their riders. During the course of their journey, the group ended up on Berk to resupply. However, Sigrid and Flynn believed that the Berk Vikings still killed dragons and Sigrid instead chose to infiltrate the village with an invisible Shimmer watching her back. Stormfront protested to this greatly, but complied with his rider. However, when Sigrid was discovered and injured by Hiccup's shield-crossbow, Stormfront rushed to his rider's aid and angrily attacked Toothless and Hiccup for injuring her before helping her escape back to Flynn. The Berk dragon riders pursued them as the two parties realized the misunderstanding. Despite this, Stormfront remained highly cautious to the Berk Vikings until they aided in fighting off Dagur and the Berserkers, who wanted to take Stormfront. When Baldr also arrived, Sigrid managed to get him and Dagur to fight each other while they bid farewell to their friends and escaped Berk. Some time later, Baldr once again caught up to them and captured Sigrid and Stormfront while they were hunting. Stormfront was placed back in his cage while Sigrid was imprisoned and later forced to wed Baldr. However, Flynn, informed by Smog of their kidnapping, arrived to save them. Flynn and Smog freed Stormfront as well as several other abused dragons from their cages and proceeded to wreak havoc on the island. They separated from each other during the battle and Stormfront knocked Edgar over the side of a cliff. Though Sigrid offered her help, Edgar refused and fell to his death. However, Shimmer had been gravely injured by Baldr and the group barely managed to escape. Stormfront was greatly saddened by the death of his friend and attended a short funeral for her. Following this, Stormfront along with his rider and Smog, officially moved into the Haven and joined the Tinkerers tribe. Upon accepting dragons, the Tinkerers decided to form a dragon training academy with Sigrid elected as their headmaster. A few weeks after Shimmer's passing, Stormfront pulled Sigrid and Flynn from a Changewing before it exploded, revealing the egg to be Shimmer's. Though Flynn primarily raised the young Changewing, Stormfront took the dragon under his wing to teach her various dragon skills. Some time later when Sigrid and Flynn were getting married, Stormfront was asked to walk Sigrid down the aisle. Storm's Edge Several years later, Stormfront's new home of the Haven, was besieged by a vicious three day storm. To save the island and it's inhabitants from the destructive lightning, Stormfront flew into the heart of the storm and stayed there for the entire duration of the storm, absorbing the lightning and electrical discharge into his body. This ended up triggering his evolution into a Titan Wing dragon. Overwhelmed by his increased strength and destructive abilities, Stormfront chose to isolate himself in a cave atop the highest mountain on the island in order to protect his rider from himself. Months passed and eventually, rumors of the "Titan Skrill" spread to Dagur the Deranged, who launched an invasion of the Haven to claim Stormfront. Taking Sigrid hostage, Dagur forced her to call Stormfront from his isolation. When the beast emerged, Dagur tried to take control of him, but failed. Stormfront angrily destroyed Dagur's fleet in a single move before flying off to Berk with his rider. Category:History (fan) Category:A to Z